The sickness spreads
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: first Johnny, then Devi, now Tenna? the sickness is alive and well looking for a new mind to control ~*~FINISHED!~*~
1. the sickness

~ Hey everyone! I know its been a while I just had to find some inspiration to write a new story, this one has nothing to do with my trilogy sorry, and there still hasn't been a winner for the 100 reviews yet so keep that in mind. But any how, I don't own any of these characters Jhonen does, so umm yeah cool here we go~  
  
THE SICKNESS SPREADS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold foggy night Tenna and Devi sat at a corner booth way in the back of the Eat or Die restaurant.  
  
"Hey Devi, I'm really glad I could convince you to come out tonight, I was starting to think you were growing roots from your feet and into your floor."  
  
Devi rolled her and shoved a French fry into her mouth  
  
"I've just had allot on my mind Ten that's all, you know? I couldn't help but thinking about something that happened the day before the plain hit my building"  
  
Tenna's eyes glowed with interest "oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
Devi bit her fingernails and looked around nervously "well remember what I told you about the doll, and that whole mind control deal?"  
  
Tenna nodded with a smile "uh huh"  
  
"Well when it was in my mind I remember it said something"  
  
Her friend raised an eyebrow and slightly cocked her head to the side "oh, what did it say?"  
  
Devi sighed and nodded " it said, your friend thought he could fight it too, and my mind went back to the night me and well you know who were together"  
  
Tenna gazed at her with wide eyes, she squeaked her little plastic doll and thought for a moment  
  
"You think I'm crazy don't you?"  
  
Her friends' eyes shot up to hers, "no, no not at all!"  
  
Devi could tell she was lying because she was looking around for an answer, Tenna pictured Devi in a little padded room wearing a stray jacket. The confused girl kicked her friend from under the table.  
  
"Well I better get going my head is killing me and I'm sort of feeling not so good," Tenna said holing her belly  
  
Devi shrugged and waved good bye to her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenna laid face down on her sofa; her head felt like it had been beaten with a base ball bat.  
  
"Tenna" an eerie voice called out to her  
  
"What the? Who's there?"  
  
"Tenna!" the voice called again  
  
She picked her head up and looked at the floor, with a sudden burst of fear she screamed.  
  
~ To Be Continued! ~ 


	2. the voices

There it was lying lifeless on the floor; her spooky doll. It spoke again, this time louder  
  
"TENNA!"  
  
She jumped from the sound.  
  
"I..I must be dreaming" she covered her eyes.  
  
"This is no dream Tenna, it is very real" the doll spoke  
  
Tenna reached down and picked up the little rubber skeleton.  
  
"I must be sick" Tenna dropped the doll and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I need a hot bath.. Yeah that's it a bath"  
  
Tenna soaked her body in the steaming water; her head spun, she couldn't think straight; and for once in her life she was mellow. Visions violently flashed into her head  
  
"Remember Devi, Tenna? She thought she was crazy.." The voice hissed  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Tenna shook her head "stop! Just stop!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenna sat on the floor of Devi's gallery repeating the raspy words in her head  
  
"Remember Devi? She thought she was crazy."  
  
Violently she shook the thought from her mind. Devi stood in front of a nearly finished painting; she had come up with some great idea's sense she moved into her new apartment. She was now working on a painting of a girl but instead of using regular colors her face was neon green, her lips, bright blue, her eyes were neon pink and her hair flame orange, it was quite beautiful.  
  
"I'm apart of you Tenna"  
  
Devi turned away from her painting and looked down at her friend. "Hey umm are you sick or something? Your not acting right and its quiet, too quiet, why don't I hear squeaking?"  
  
Tenna raised her head and looked around "oh, I guess I left spooky at home, oh well" she shrugged  
  
Her friend raised an eyebrow "You guess you left it home? Ok your sick or high or something, you never go anywhere with out it; although the silence is refreshing"  
  
Tenna shrugged again and stood up "hey, I'm, uh I'm gonna get going, I need to lie down"  
  
"What ever" Devi replied still painting  
  
Walking down the sidewalk to her home the voice came into her head again, every time a bit louder  
  
"We can do anything Tenna"  
  
~ to be continued ~ 


	3. its after me

Tenna laid on her back in the middle of her living room floor; it felt as if an unseen force was holing her down.  
  
"Think of everything we could do"  
  
"Like what? Finger painting at the insane asylum?" Tenna scolded at herself  
  
"We could kill, think of it...never getting caught"  
  
Tenna raised both of her eyebrows "what the hell!"  
  
She rolled onto her side to see her doll standing next to her pacing back and forth.  
  
"What the fu---." she started to say  
  
The doll cut her off "surprise" it hissed jumping onto her belly.  
  
Tenna reached out and grabbed the doll; it wiggled under her grip, not knowing what else to do she threw it as hard as she could against the wall. She pulled herself up off the floor and ran for the door.  
  
"Devi tried to run too, why try to fight it Tenna"  
  
Tenna ran as fast as she could down the hall to Devi's apartment; out of breath she slammed her fist on the door. Devi opened it almost immediately, "break down the whole damn door why don't you" she snapped. Tenna pushed her way past her friend and into her apartment.  
  
"The sickness Devi, its come for me"  
  
"The what?" Devi raised an eyebrow  
  
"The sickness, the evil burden"  
  
"Tenna, stop being paranoid; have you been taking vikadin as antacids again?"  
  
"No, no, no! Listen to me you pig headed little bitch! For once in your life listen!"  
  
Devi's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped "ok ten, you got my attention"  
  
~ To be continued ~ 


	4. melting

Devi had told Tenna how she had beaten the sickness by ripping its eyes out, Tenna could only hope she would be so lucky.  
  
"You can never fully be rid of me Tenna"  
  
"NO! Fu-k you! You, you hear me! Fu-k you!"  
  
Tenna ran down the hall to her apartment swinging the front door open to see her rubber spooky doll standing on its own in the middle of the floor, grinning at her. Tenna's eye twitched at the sight of it.  
  
"Think of all those people who used to make fun of you, all those people you could get revenge on! Even Devi, she didn't believe you, she took you for a fool!"  
  
"NO!" Tenna lunged at the doll and grabbed it as tight as she possibly could. It wiggled under her grip.  
  
"Just deal with me Tenna it would be so much easier on you"  
  
"I'm sorry Spooky, but my mind is already confusing and Fu-ked up enough with out a demon skeleton doll trying to take over"  
  
Tenna quickly walked over to her gas stove turning it on with a click.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I told you, I'm sorry"  
  
Tenna dropped the plastic doll onto the blue flame watching it melt all over her stove, black smoke and a rancid smell rose from it. When Tenna was sure it was completely melted she turned off the unite and stepped back.  
  
"So much for that stove" she thought to herself  
  
She stood quiet for a minute, no voices she had done it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenna and Devi sat around in her living room watching scumby later that night both a little relieved.  
  
"Ah, silence at last" Devi joked referring to the lack of squeaking. Tenna half smiled and tossed a pillow at her friend, she was finally back to normal.  
  
~THE END~  
  
JTHM FUN FACTS!!- Did you know that Devi was the name of a Hindu goddess? Now you do! 


End file.
